1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mounting apparatuses, and more particularly to a mounting assembly for readily mounting a heat sink onto a heat-generating component such as a Central Processing Unit (CPU).
2. Prior Art
With the continuing development of computer electronics technology, new electronic packages such as the latest CPUs can perform more and more functions. Heat generated by these modern electronic packages has increased commensurately. Therefore, bigger and heavier heat sinks are becoming increasingly necessary to efficiently remove the heat from the electronic packages.
A conventional heat sink assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,054. In this kind of heat sink assembly, a clip made from a single metal wire is positioned in a groove of a heat sink for mounting the heat sink to an electronic package. Two resilient arms extend from opposite ends of the clip in directions substantially perpendicular to each other. A distal end of each arm is bent to form a hook engaging in a corresponding receiver formed on a frame or socket that holds the electronic package, thereby fastening the heat sink to the electronic package. However, selecting a wire clip with an appropriate diameter can be problematic. If the wire is too thin, the clip cannot provide a sufficient spring force to hold the heat sink, and the heat sink is prone to be displaced when the assembly is subjected to vibration or shock. If the wire is too thick, an unduly large force is required to engage the clip into the corresponding receivers. Additionally, a tool is generally required for installation or removal of the clip, which makes these processes excessively time consuming. Furthermore, the tool is liable to slip during use, which can cause damage to other components adjacent the electronic package. All these difficulties reduce the efficiency of assembly in mass production facilities. Reduced efficiency is translated into increased costs.
Another kind of conventional heat sink assembly is shown in FIG. 4. The heat sink assembly comprises a socket 500, an electronic package 400 located on the socket 50, and a heat sink 300 fastened onto the electronic package 400 by a clip made from metal strips. The clip comprises a pressing body 100, and an operation body 200 cooperating with the pressing body 100. The pressing body 100 comprises a main pressing portion 120, and an arm 140 extending generally perpendicularly from an end of the pressing portion 120. A locking opening 160 is defined in the arm 140. The operation body 200 defines a connecting hole 220 movably receiving an opposite end of the pressing portion 120, so that the operation body 200 is movably attached to the opposite end of the pressing portion 120. A locking slot 240 is defined in the operation body 200, below the connecting hole 220. The socket 500 forms two ears 520 at opposite sidewalls thereof, corresponding to the locking opening 160 and the locking slot 240 respectively. In assembly, one ear 520 of the socket 500 is received in the locking opening 160 of the arm 140. The pressing portion 120 is arranged on a base 320 of the heat sink 300 between a plurality of fins that extends from the base 320. The operation body 200 is then pressed downward, so that the locking slot 240 receives the other ear 520 of the socket 50 therein. The pressing portion 120 thus deforms and exerts force on the heat sink 300, thereby retaining the heat sink 300 against the electronic package 400. However, in assembly of the operation body 200 to the corresponding ear 520, a user needs to press the operation body 200 downward with one hand, and pull the operation body 200 inwardly with the other hand at the same time, so that the locking slot 240 receives said other ear 520. A corresponding two-handed operation is required in disassembly of the operation body 200 from the corresponding ear 520. The operation body 200 is generally small. It can be difficult for the user to operate the small operation body 200 with both hands, especially in a narrow space inside an electronic enclosure. Therefore, even though the strip clip has improved retaining capability in comparison with the wire clip described above, the strip clip still has relatively poor operability.
An improved heat sink mounting apparatus which can provide both good retaining capability and good operability is desired.